percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 8
Wingless Angel-Chapter 8 Theresa P.O.V "So what's your favourite colour?" I asked. "Why the random question?" Christopher asked. "Chris, you don't answer a question with a question. And I just want to get to know you more that's all." I answered. He thought about it for a while. "Blue." "I thought it would be black." I muttered. "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" He smiled. "So tell me about your father." "His name was William Ryder. He was an artist." "That's strange, Hemera doesn't usually get attracted to artists." Chris said. "Well he wasn't a normal Artist. He like painting old figures in mythology. Like the Egyptian, Roman, Norse and Greek Gods. His favourite god to paint was Hemera." "And that's how he caught Hemera's eye." Christopher finished "Yup. He taught me everything I know, how to paint draw. He was a great teacher." I said. "He is still alive?" Chris asked. "Yeah. He lives in london." "You miss him?" Chris asked "Yeah, but me staying there puts him in danger. And he just wants me to be safe." I sighed. Christopher didn't stay anything, his silence told me he understood what I had gone through. "How about you? Tell me about your father." I said. "He died when I was 8. I was born to him when he was still married." I was shocked with his reply. "He cheated on his wife?" "Well children of Nyx are born by the link of emotions, so he was never unfaithful." Chris said, destroying my worries. I sighed in relief. "Anyway, he was a photographer. He experienced the world, he mainly travelled at night and at every chance he got, he would take a picture of the wonders of the night. That's how he caught Nyx's eye." "You said he died when you were 8?" I asked. "Yeah, he died protecting me and my sister. She was like me, a Child of Nyx, but also different." "What, I don't get it-" I started. Chris's expression turned into a confused one. "Oh yeah. I forgot, your not up to speed on this matter. Well..." ---- "Okay...wow that's a alot to take in." I said. "I know. I'm still kinda confused by it myself." Christopher said. I stared at Christopher. I began slowly memorising his features so I could draw him later. Now that the darkness and had fully covered his face, the whites of his eyes glowed brightly which really brought out his eye colour. After a few seconds, I had fully remembered how his face looked like. I usually draw bright events or people, like the sunset or sunrise. Someone like Christopher who was dark and a son of Nyx, would be a different challenge for me, he also facinated me for some reason. Christopher stood up. "Come on it's getting late, let's head back." He held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I was still facinated by him, that I forgot to let go of his hand. "Uhmm.. Tessa you can let go now." He said. "Huh?" I noticed that I was still holding his hand, then quickly let go. "Sorry." I looked away, my face felt hot. "Come on let's go." Chris said then quickly walked away. I followed him. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 9|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 13:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page